Mental Hospital Loki
by MoonLiteCorp
Summary: AU and predates the Avengers coming together (possibly in future chapters ) After Loki kills Balder (the oldest son of Odin) he is abandoned on earth with no powers imprisoned within a mental hospital. Like all stories there is always more than meets the eye. Rating for torture/abuse and adult content in later chapters.
1. I'm not Crazy, If it is Real

Shades of light started to come through to his senses as he felt the conscious world approaching back to him. Part of him fought the lost of darkness as it was easier to bear than his current reality. As more of his senses came back to him he started to wonder what Shield would try today. It had been three earth years since his 'father' condemned him to his fate.

A sound forced him to open his eyes just in time to see the shadow of a person passed by the small cut out window in the door. They darkness was lost and now he was back in his reality. Taking a deep breath in he slowly sat up his stiff body and attempted to stretch. He hated the effect of the drugs humans used on him especially the ones to make him sleep. His head pounded while his insides twisted painfully. He raised his hands to his face realizing then that his wrists were chained together with steal cuffs and a small chain. Annoyed he scratched at his beard disliking the itch of being unable to shave in sometime.

Glancing around the room he tried to get his mind off his body. It was then that he realizes the room he was in was different than the one he was guest to at shield. Here he actually sat on a bed. Through his blurry vision he barely made out the darken room with no windows expect for a small one in the door letting a small amount of light in from the outside. The only furniture in the room was the bed he sat on and a nightstand both of which were bolted to the floor. The walls were a dreadful hospital white.

The disoriented memory of overhearing Shield was transferring him to a place that could 'handle' him better came back to him. He thought that that memory was a dream. Slowly he pushed himself up on his numb feet trudging towards the small window in the door. He was going to need to understand how this place work in order to prepare for what tortures would befall him.

Glancing through the window he saw an armed guard who didn't look that much different than the guards at Shield. The guard didn't seem to mind him or react to him. Risking a bad outcome he decided to speak with a cracked voice, "Water?" The guard didn't react to him. "Please water?" Again no response.

He kicked the door in anger still the guard didn't care. With a sigh, he hung on the window's edge and leaned his head against the door.

The sound of approaching feet drew his attention back to the hallway. "Your patient is right this way. Shield just dropped off less than an hour ago. I'd watch myself if I was you. I read the report and it sounds like he will be a discouraging case. Tends to be aggressive with violent outburst, I heard he once…"A woman spoke.

"That's what they say but I like to form my own opinion. You can't judge patients by reports alone, Sue." A man spoke cutting off her rant.

Loki lifted his head just in time to see a woman in scrubs and a man in professional casual clothing standing in front of the door. The name tag pinned onto his shirt said Barry and hers said Sue.

"Back away from the door." Sue commanded. He quickly read her as the type to not take any questions to her commands. Her way was the only correct way.

He mumbled in Asgardian, "It's called please." Before backed away slowly moving towards the center of the room defensively. If these people were anything like home or Shield he couldn't physically handle angering them off at the moment. As soon as the door open the light turned on blinding him just long enough of the armed guard to take him by surprise. The guard grabbed him quickly tossing him on the bed. Before he had time to react his wrists were rebound to soft fabric straps on either side of the bed. Loki braced himself unable to fight off the guard but despite the guard's force-fullness he didn't hurt him.

"Why wasn't he contained in the first place? He could have attacked us or hurt himself." Sue asked the guard.

"I didn't bring him in mam." The guard said.

"Well you are the one on duty so what happens here in **max security** falls on you. These patients are dangerous and can't be trusted." She said sure to point out that this was max security for a reason.

"Enough Sue," Barry said in a slightly annoyed tone. He then looked to the guard and said, "We are fine thank you."

The guard silently nodded and left somewhat defeated looking.

"You must be thirsty. You were unconscious for quite some time. Sue, please get him some water." Barry nicely commanded Sue. It was hard to get a good read on a patient while they were being influenced by more than one person, especially a hard-ass personally like Sue's.

"Shield made it clear how dangerous he can be." Sue

"We will be fine. Right?" He said giving Loki a questioning glance who only nodded an unsure yes.

"Shield recommended no one is left alone with him."

"Sue please, I would like a moment with **MY** patient." He said clearly growing annoyed at her uncaring approach someone who was clearly more afraid of them at the moment.

"Very well but it's on you if he attacks you." She said with a huff as she left.

"I'm sorry about her." Barry said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

Loki instinctively moved to sit up and back away as much of his bond wrists could allow while physically shrinking in size. Barry curiously eyed him ensuring himself that he wasn't prejudging him based on his file. Timidity Barry reached to brush Loki's hair over his shoulder so he could get a better look at him. Fear stuck Loki eyes for a moment as he lowered them to the bed but he didn't react to stop Barry's touch. Without the barrier obstructing his vision Barry could now see bondage bruising around his neck and took notice of equal bruising on his wrists. He was very thin with several bones visible through his skin as well as several manhandling bruises that adored across him. It won't be surprise to see more bruises hidden under his clothing considering his visible condition. Messy long dirty black strains of hair knotted up hopelessly on his head while his unshaved face was covered in a coarse beard. Barry sighed; despite a patient's issues they should never be in such a state.

"It's alright I'm not going to harm you." Barry said as he laid his hand over Loki's. When Loki seemed to relax under his touched he moved two fingers to his wrist to feel his heart rate. After realizing that his heart was still going very fast he sighed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

At first Loki didn't say anything as he felt an array of emotions and aches before just finally asking, "Where am I?"

"This is Rothman Mental Health Institution, the best in the nation."

"Why am I being detained here?"

"Well considering you killed your brother…"

"Balder tried to kill me! What was I suppose to do die!?" Loki defensibly yelled growing tired of being dubbed a murder for self defense.

Barry paused for a moment allowing him to have his outburst and considering his words before he continued, "I'm sorry I don't know the details of that case. I only know what they told me. I'd be happy to hear your side of things but either way I'm not sure why Shield had you in their custody since they handle military matters."

"Father has their ear." Loki briefly interrupted Barry again as he mumbled and glanced away.

Barry listened and made a mental note of his comment but didn't response to it as he continued, "They deemed you unfit to take care of yourself, mentally unwell, a danger to yourself and others. And since Shield doesn't specialize in long term care and treatment they handed you over to us."

Loki huffed as Sue returned with a tray holding a bottle of water and medicine, "I've taken care of myself my whole life."

Barry grabbed the bottle of water, without acknowledging Sue, opened it and gestured it towards Loki. With little hesitation Loki moved closer and allowed Barry to tip the bottle on his lips. He drank thirst-fully as some of it dripped onto his chin. At that moment he didn't care about his pride only considered with wetting his dry throat. Barry pulled the bottle away as Loki wiped his chin on his shoulder.

Only letting him drink a quarter of it, Barry asked, "Are you good about taking your medicine?"

"Medicine." He huffed. "I'm not ill. Those poisons you humans consider to be cures only make me unwell."

Barry opened his mouth to reason with Loki but Sue spoke cutting him off, "Well there is always plan b. A sedative shoot and you won't be given a choice in the matter." Sue said as she lifted a needle and was met with a glare from Loki.

"Sue, please enough. You are just making things worse." Barry said annoyed at her treatment of him. He could see beyond what Shield had reported to them. Loki seemed like an intellect reasonable man who was just frustrated with life not the dangerous monster they made him out to be. If anything he seemed more afraid of them and what they were going to do to him.

"Stay away from me!" Loki yelled as he fought against his bonds.

Barry had to move as he was almost kneed in the back and tried to calm Loki down with words, "Please Loki calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."

Loki didn't listen as he continued to twist trying to break free while mumbling Asgardian curses. When he started to bite on the strap trying to pull the simple latch free from his wrist Sue turned to the door saying, "That's it. Guard!"

"Wait Sue!" Barry said but it was too late as a guard stormed in grabbing him and easily manhandling him into a laying position.

With Sue's help they were able to bond his ankles to the bed and a strap over his chest so his movement was greatly limited. Moisture swelled up in Loki's eyes but didn't fall as he hopelessly glanced over to Barry who stood back with his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead clearly frustrated.

"Thank you." Sue said to the guard as he left and she kneeled next to Loki. She prepared a needle as she pulled down the rim of his pants on one side to quick stab his hip harshly.

Loki's Asgardian curses were lost in translate and to them just sounded like over emotional mumbles. He was annoyed at the whole situation and the fact that he couldn't adjust his pants forced to be humiliated with his boxers showing on one side. Silently he glared up at them.

"That could have been avoided." Barry said to Sue as he returned to Loki's side.

"We can discuss it later. Right now he needs his meds. Are you going to help me?" Sue

Barry laid his hand over Loki's clutched fist saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen this way."

Barry gentle injected him with the medicine that he could be given with a needle while Loki continued to curse in Asgardian. Sue then forced his mouth open and a pushed a pill in quickly followed by water.

Sue held a hand over his mouth holding it in place until he obeyed and commanded, "Swallow."

Sue repeated the process until all the pills are gone, about seven different things Shield told them he was on. Barry was only able to sit there rubbing the top of Loki's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"We're all done. I'm sorry about this. We will leave you. Please try to sleep." Barry spoke as he covered Loki with a thin white sheet but Loki didn't response as he stared up at the ceiling bitterly. After he heard the locked click of the door and the light click off he heard Barry speak in an angry tone, "That was completely unnecessary. He could have been reasoned with."

"These patients can't be reasoned with. That's the problem with you, Doc. You are too soft hearted for this place." Sue said sounding fared away.

"How I feel my patients should be treated is not of your concern. They are my patients and I'm the doctor." Barry said barely heard from the distance they were now.

Once he could no longer hear their quarrel he glanced over to the quarter of a bottle of water they left sitting on the night stand next to the bed. Unconsciously he licked his dry lips before surrendering to his defeat and closing his eyes. He cursed his lack of natural strength beyond that of a normal human. It wasn't long before he started to feel the numb sickness that the medicine bought. It left him in a sleepless rest all night while he was forced to endure listening to the mindless rambles of the other patients that were housed near him which truly sounded crazy.


	2. Just How it is, Deal

Just How it is, Deal

The shadows of the room never changed with the course of the day making it impossible to determine time. Over the countless amount of time to which he could only assume was the night he wasn't able to find peace in sleep. Lying on his back was never very comfortable for him not to mention the fact that he couldn't move. He was unable to even scratch an itch on his shoulder that plagued him all night. Beyond those reasons he was also forced to listen to his nearby roommates yells, they never seemed to sleep much either. Part of him almost wished the humans would give him what he thinks they called a tranquilizer and force his mind into darkness. Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

He assumed it was morning finally when the door was cracked open and the light clicked on. After a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light he saw Sue and an armed guard who wore Shield's logo on his arm. What now, Time for the real torture? He bitterly wondered. The guard stood professionally by the door allowing Sue to work.

"Good morning, Loki. Feeling well rested? I'd hope you would be more agreeable today." She spoke with clearly faked interest.

Loki mumbled an Asgardian word roughly equivalent to 'shrew' under his breath. Paying his unknown word no mind she started to un-strap him from the bed. The moment he was free he quickly slipped away from her reaching hands. Backing away into the corner of the bed like a scared animal drawing his limps close to himself keeping his eyes focused on them, unsure of what to expect.

"Come here." Sue said in a commanding mothering tone. Loki just stared at her with a slightly raised eye brow. Did she really think she could boss him around like that? He was far too old to be treated like a child. Sue briefly glanced back at the guard checking her tempter before speaking again, "Its breakfast time and you need direly to be cleaned up."

Still Loki didn't move and an annoyed huff came from Sue. It didn't matter if she tried to speak in a nicer tone he wasn't going to obey her. Sue made a gesture to the guard, who then moved towards Loki. The guard grabbed Loki firmly pulling him from the bed. Momentary Loki closed his eyes trying to brace himself of the man's unforgiving grip but as he was placed on his feet he realized that it surprisingly didn't hurt. When he was at Shield guards like this man wouldn't be so tender. Heck, one time his shoulder was dislocated by a guards force.

The sudden movement to his feet caused a wave of dizziness as if he was moments from astral projecting. It was just another side effect of the 'cures' the humans have been shoving down his throat since he was condemned on this planet. The hundred years of torture at the hands of Odin and his older brother Vidar as punishment for defending himself from Balder's attempted assassination just weren't enough. No his punishment would be never ending. The distraction of his dizziness and bitter thoughts were enough to prevent him from fighting off the cuffs that locked his wrist tightly in front of him. The guard easily stood in control of him while he fought to regain his bearings. The guard with a firm but painless grip on his arm led him from the room.

The noises he had been listening to all night grew louder with the sounds of people yelling, walking, and several things beeping. The layout of the building beyond his room was completely new to him. The location Shield had him seemed to be underground since there was no windows to be found. It seemed like he truly wasn't with Shield anymore. Why would Shield let him go? He wondered.

Others who looked like they were also 'prisoners' here were escort by people dressed in scrubs leading them to their destination. Several of them they passed looked crazier than what they thought he was. He noticed several of the people who were dressed differently, more formally. They wore white jackets over professional clothing. He could only assume that meant something but just didn't know what. As they noticed him walking pass they started talking between themselves. Straining to hear anything they said he just made out one word 'Shield'.

Dropping his eyes to the floor resentfully, he thought about how even though he was freed of Shield they seemed to still control his life. Wasn't it enough that he had to endure eight years of their interrogation and experimentation? Perhaps he should have just let Balder assassinate him that day so long ago. Clearly the oldest true son of Odin and Frigga held more worth than the adopted half-breed of Asgard and Jotunheim.

They stopped walking and he broke from his dazed thoughts to glance up at the new room they have entered. It was a large bathroom with small, barely open-able, windows. The walls were the same numbly white color as the rest of this place. Cabinets lined the one wall and the room smelled of cleaning products.

"Now is your chance to go if you got to." Sue said as she gestured to the toilet before walking over to the locked cabinets.

"Could I please get a moment's solitude please?" He asked calmly trying to appease her superior-complex nature.

"Just go I promise you I'm not looking." She said in an almost mocking tone.

He sighed just trying to ignore them so he could relieve himself. The guard still hovered annoyingly near him as if he would be able to try anything while peeing. Sue never did raise her eyes to him as she looked for whatever she need among the cabinets. When he was done the guard led him towards a shower chair and Sue came towards him with a razor.

"I can do that myself."

"I'm not being held responsible for giving you a blade."

"I've held a dragger since I was able to walk." He grumbled crossly touching a spot on his hip subconsciously reaching for the dragger which he no longer carried. On Asgard children start training on how to handle weapons as soon as they could walk so the thin blade of a razor looked like nothing more than a toy to him.

"Well that's not how things work around here." She said glancing to the guard who then pulled him down onto a shower chair connecting his bound hands to the chair between his legs, greatly limiting his movement.

Loki fought against the bond briefly knowing he didn't have the strength to break it but still trying anyway. Behind him the guard held him still so she could shave him without cutting him. He grumbled fighting back as much as his drug weary human strengthened body could until Sue had the blade against him. Freezing his movements he couldn't help but relive events in his past where he was left at the mercy of someone with a blade to him. Slight fear stuck his eyes along with a subconscious chill that ran down his spine and Sue smirked, a sinful expression. She was enjoying his humiliation, his fear, which quickly turned his eyes to an angry glare. The glare being met with an occasional 'accidental' cut here or there on his face. Despite a bit of squirming they managed to finish with only a few scratches.

"See that wasn't too bad."

"You know not how to handle a blade." He grumbled looking at his hands wish he could rub at his razor burned skin.

Sue ignored his comment and looked to the guard saying, "I can handle this part alone you can wait outside."

The guard nodded and left. She then quickly without warning cut the sleeve of his shirt to which he reacted by quickly jerking away from her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You need a shower and these clothes are trash anyway."

"I'm not a child." He said with his eyes focused on the floor in a hopeless tone as he knew where this was going to go and how he couldn't stop it.

"Well the government says otherwise." She said as she ripped the cut she made farther to remove the shirt from his back.

"Your government is corrupt." He mumbled in Asgardian.

Sue cut and tore the rest of his ragged clothing off leaving him shivering from the panic that was growing in his chest. Sue ran a sponge down his back noticing behind the caked dirt covering his skin was torn with old lashing scars. She could count the bones in his sickly thin body through his colorless skin. Several large purpling bruises adored his pale skin. Based on the different levels of healing it was clear to see he was beaten more than once recently. The institution policy would normally require Sue to summon a doctor and make up a patient abuse report but she didn't do such. She had read the reports from her superiors and knew the basic facts. She smirked while observing the bruises knowing that anyone with basic common sense would see past the "self inflicted wounds" excuse.

"Idioten" Sue mumbled under her breathe in a language Loki did not recognize. She was glad she was the one to deal with Loki in the matters of bathing him and overseeing his care. Even though it would require several days of overtime just to ensure that no one became wise to the injuries. An irritating thought which made her curse under her breath and scrub Loki's back with a tad more force than required until she caught herself. Many other nurses would have followed procedure and summoned a doctor almost instantly. At which point a hole or two could possibly be punched through the cover story given to this hospital. Though she understood why her bosses were showing signs of being cocky in this matter considering who they are. After all why would anyone with half a brain question a reliable source such as 'Shield'.

Zoning out on the drain on the floor he watched the dirty water wash away trying to not relive things he had endured in the past. Feeling the tight pressure of anxiety in his chest he focused on breathing slowly and trying to ignore the harsh bite of Sue's hands on him. Within his mind he was having mind numbing flash backs of him lying naked on a bed unable to move from drugs humans called sedatives. Now much like then he was still conscious of his body and surrounds but couldn't do anything. Even though he knew that experience wasn't truly happening again or that he wasn't sedated didn't matter much. He was having trouble fighting back the fear and blinking back tears while watching the memories replay. He lowered his head slightly to keep his face hidden, for the sake of what little pride he had left he would not allow this sadistic bitch to see him cry.

He woke from his daze as he heard the sound of the water turning off. Glancing up he saw Sue coming at him with a towel. She laid it over him and started to brush the knots out of his hair. Pained squirming didn't slow her actions.

"May I request you just cut it?" he asked as polity as he could through grinding teeth.

"There's no need. I'm almost done." She looked at him with a scowl and continued. "If you wanted a hair cut you should have asked before I started to brush it." Even one who lacked the ability to hear would sense the sarcasm in her voice Loki thought bitterly.

It seemed as though his hair wasn't brushed in years but despite that fact Loki stayed silent through it. After brushing his hair out it was wavy and stretched just below his shoulder blades. She then released his hands from the chair and chain. He quickly stood wrapping the towel around himself and briefly rubbing his wrist trying to shake a sudden tingle feeling that shot through his arms to his hands.

"Get dressed." She commanded as she handed him a pair of orange pants, white socks and an orange shirt.

Despite the commanding tone he obeyed wishing only to cover himself quickly while Sue reclaimed the guard. The guard came towards him and the brief moment of his hands were free of chains was broken. With a firm grip on Loki's arm the guard led him from the room.

The room they led him into was larger with several tables bolted to the floor and chairs set up. Natural light pour in from the small bared windows that lined one of the walls. All the 'prisons' wore orange like him. Sue sat him at one of the tables and connected his chained wrist to it while she when to get him a tray of food.

"You need to eat." Sue said while she held up a spoon full of food to him.

"Then release my han …." He started to say before she shoved the spoon in between his moving lips. He choked slightly coughing as he tried to swallow the large glop of what he assumes was food. She raised another spoon up to him and he just stared at her. Seriously she expected him to fall for the same trick twice?

"Why are you making things more difficult for yourself?"

"Water." He said leaning back slightly so to avoid another forced baby feeding.

"Eat another bite first." She commanded.

"If I eat any more of that slop you'll be wearing it." He said turning up his nose to the spoon she held out for him.

"Fine whatever I don't care if you wish to go hungry." She said as she then purposely took a drink from the bottle of water. He unsuccessfully tried to reach for the bottle which was just beyond the limit of his chains. Sue then stood next to him and made a move to tip the bottle to his lips. He opened his mouth to allow her to continue and she quickly dropped a pill in followed by water. Covering his mouth with her hand she said, "You want water you got to take your medicine with it."

Loki was shocked when the guard, that had been following them since they left his cell, asked her to lighten up on her treatment of him. The guard was still relatively new to Shield but he knew that his superiors wouldn't tolerate a patient being treated in such an abusive way. Granted, he knew Loki was supposed to be dangerous. They have been assisting the hospital's security because of him but something about this didn't seem right as Loki seemed more fearful than threatening. He would just have to do his job and keep an eye out for anything that would give him reason to see Loki as a threat.

Sue made a comment about how long she had been working at this institution and then tuned the guard out before he could get a chance to respond. Sue wanted to state that he should mind his own business but caught herself before she did. She knew full well that her superiors would have her head on a silver platter if she let her pride blow their cover. So for now she would just have to bite her tongue and keep her responses as short and simple as possible.

Loki wanted to spit the medicine he held in his mouth in her face but he just swallowed. He was so thirsty and was starting to become more aware of his unsettled stomach. Sue moved to do it again and he sat back in his chair with a huff shifting his eyes to glance around the room. Sue gestured for the Shield guard to help her, despite his uncomfortable expression, while several orderly's glanced over to see if their assistance was required. They forced him to down two more different pills despite him fighting back. Others in the room paid the scene no mind for things like this are common here. When they were done Sue injects him with a needle to calm him down. Sue has him dragged back to his room and straps him to the bed commenting that maybe his mood will be better after a nap.

The room was dark again while he was unable to even roll over to his side so he could rest more comfortably. He wanted to scream but he kept his emotions contained not wishing for the sound to draw them back to silence him. At least that is how things worked with Shield. Why would the rules change here? A small part of him actually missed his life in Asgard before Balder's death. At least there he had his hideouts, places he'd go when his father turned his iron fist towards him or when Vidar would try to test out his poisons on him. Moisture came to his eyes as he thought about how he actually slightly missed Thor and his recklessness. The oaf always needed his help and surely was killed without him there to protect him.

Beyond his will he remembered a very old memory of his departed older brother Tyr. The moisture in his eyes started to fall as he thought about how Tyr always had his back when he was alive. If Tyr had been alive when he killed Balder, Tyr would have not allowed father to punish him in these ways. It was a very long time ago but he still could clearly remember how Tyr started fights with father about his unfair treatment of him. Along with the bitter sweet memories came the memory of when he was informed Tyr didn't survive one of the wars. He remembered not believing it at first since Tyr was dubbed the God of War for good reason. He just couldn't be killed in battle but as time continued and Tyr didn't come back to life it became clear it was true.

The sound of the door opening once more tore him from his walk down memory lane. What now? He wondered but didn't ask. Maybe the humiliation wasn't done for the day. They got him up and lead him from the room.

"Change of plans, you will have to nap later. The doc wants to see you." Sue said.

He huff and allowed them to lead him from the room on his unstable steps. Using his shoulder he tried to wipe the signs of his tears from his face. Why would the doctor summon him? Where there more drugs that could be tested on him? He wondered silently while remembering how wicked Doctor Erich was and bracing himself for the worst.

When they entered Barry's office Loki took note of the man's soft caring light brown eyes through his thin rimmed glasses. A soft smile came to Barry's lips as he close the book he was reading which, was Lone Survivor by Marcus Luttrell

. "Release his hands and leave. We will be fine." Barry said while Sue looked like she was going protest. The guard followed his orders instantly. His respect for Barry's service to the country as a member of the United States Navy Seals meant he didn't need to wait for Sue's confirmation. Noticing the protesting look on Sue's Barry continued, "Must we continue the discussion from yesterday. Now leave Nurse."

Sue huffed and stormed out while Barry sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He has had to fill out many reports about Sue's unprofessional behavior but it never solved anything. She has worked at this institution for a very long time and having a brother of the board didn't help matters either.

"Make yourself comfortable. You can sit or lay if you like." Barry said gesturing to the couch. Even if he turned out as violent as Shield made him out to be Barry wasn't worried. He could physically handle anything a patient would try. The fact that Loki look weakened also didn't help with Barry confidence in handing him.

Loki sat on the couch only out of need to, looking deathly pale and ill while he mindless fiddled with the hospital band on his wrist. On the table near him he saw a full glass of water and drank it without asking first. Barry made a note of how thirsty he seemed. Loki glanced curiously at the brown haired man sitting in a chair in front of him not speaking a word. The sickness in stomach and ache in his head topped with the man's Balder colored eyes left his mood sour. They were silent for several lingering moments as they wait to see who would start the conversation but the silent didn't bother Loki. He just glanced curiously around the room. It was a comfortable space with medical degrees and military awards hanging on the wall which contrasted several of the books on his shelf about recantation.

"Now that we can properly be introduced and talk like civilized men. I'm Barry." Barry gave in and spoke first as he adjusted his thin framed glasses. "I'm going to be your therapist during your stay here. How are you feeling today?"

Loki crossed his arms leaning back on the couch mumbling in Asgardian, "How would you feel with all this poison in your blood?"

"English please. I'm only here to help you."

"**By forcing pills down my throat?**" He bellowed in English clearly still bitter about the first time he saw Barry.

"The medicine is meant to help you." Barry spoke calmly not bothered by Loki's outburst.

"Your so called cures only make me lack emotional control, queasy and ache…It's impossible for me to keep more than a bite of food in my stomach. Leave me with a thirst an entire river could not quench."

"Is that why it looks like you have been crying?" Barry asked and Loki quickly wiped his face seeming shamed by the sign of weakness. "I'll take a look at your prescriptions and doses so they don't do that to you. It sounds like either you need alternate prescriptions or lighter doses…It's alright to cry. It doesn't make you weak. Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" He said.

"Is this the part where you expect me to cry like a little child about my predicament?" He adjusted in his seat in annoyance.

"We can talk about anything you like. I just want to get to know you. So I can better help you." Barry said. Loki huffed and stood swaying for a moment due to a wave of dizziness. "Are you alright?" Barry asked.

"Like you truly care it's your Midgard remedies which have made me this frail." Loki almost yelled. Silence took hold of the room as Barry just observed Loki not reacting to his outburst. They locked eyes in almost an equally challenging way daring each other to make the first move. Loki won't normally allow himself to look away first but his unsteady stance required him to either to move or sit once more. He sighed with the twitch of anger crossing his temples as he move to the window to glance outside.

"Do you understand why you are here?" Barry asked trying to figure out Loki's mental state.

From Barry's point of view he couldn't see his face so he had to read his body language only. There was a clear drop in Loki's shoulders. He seemed to be feeling guilt since; he went from intensely locking eyes to avoiding eye contract now.

"This is just another way Father is punishing me for not allowing Balder to kill me." Loki spoke in a hopeless tone. He knew the man was just analyzing his behaviors but he didn't care. He had slowly been coming to realize that it would be best to outright stop caring.

Barry didn't push farther as he made a note continuing to watch Loki's body language. Loki moved a hand to feel the glass with apprehension almost as if the glass would sting him on contact. When he realized it wouldn't hurt him to touch it, he laid his palm flat on the glass and froze feeling the warmth of the sun. Overall sadness took over his body language as he couldn't stop the thoughts about how it had been years since he had been able to truly felt the sun.

In a mumble he said with a flat tone, "I want to go outside it has been so long since I have been able to breathe fresh air and feel the sun on my face."

"I can imagine so but until you are moved out of maximum security that is impossible. I want to help you get out." Barry started to speak pausing waiting for Loki to turn to look at him curiously before continuing, "If you're good, taking your medicine without a fight and act as directed I'll be able to help you achieve that goal faster." Barry glanced at the clock and stood saying, "You have had a trying day I'm sure. I'll let you think over my words for a while and check in with you tomorrow."

"I have grown tired of trying to be perfect. Your false promises mean nothing. They are just more lies to try and control me" Loki said through clenched teeth as the guard came in and proceeded to rechain his wrists. Barry said nothing yet, made a mental note to question Loki on what he meant about lies and attempts to control him.

He didn't react as the guard firmly gripped his arm leading him from the room. The expression on Loki's face read annoyed. 'Be good, Just Behave, Loki.' He remembered being told countless times like a child. He was always trying to be good, the perfect son but it was never enough. The second he stepped out line the world would crash down on him. When he was younger he would just bandage up his wounds and trying again but time after time nothing he did made the difference. In the end he just did what he had to in order to survive.

The guard shoved him into his room locking the door behind him. His shoulders dropped as he trudged over to his bed feeling drained in every meaning of the word. Laying down he rolled onto his side comfortably tucking his chained wrist under his pillow trying to decompress. Momentary he glanced up at the light, with his eyes only, wishing they would turn it off. In the end he just sighed and closed his eyes ignoring it. Just as he was starting to relax into a pre-dream state he heard the door open.

"Leave me alone." Loki said without even bothering to open his eyes to look who entered.

"I wish I could but part of my job is to give you your medicine. Please don't make this difficult." A young man who wore a name tag that read Jeremy said. Loki didn't move from the bed just opened his eyes to glare at the man. Frustration read on Jeremy's face while he grumbling under his breath about how he needed to find a new job and anger at Barry for forcing Sue to clock out. "Ok listen; I don't care what your problems are. Just take your medicine." He said grabbing him forcing into a seat position.

"I care not what is done with them but no more poison will taint my blood."

Jeremy called the Shield guard to hold him and grimly Loki fought them off knowing where this was going. First would be the needle of what humans call a sedative then would follow the pills which they would force him to swallow. After that he would again feeling the overwhelming sickness that came from the poison. Everything happen like Loki expected but this time something felt different. On top of the normal sick feeling was pain. His stomach twisted and turned painfully just before forcing out all the contains of his stomach. There wasn't much in his stomach but what little he did came up with painfully burning stomach acid. Through his disorientation he couldn't pick himself off the floor without dizzily falling once more. For a moment he was confused as to even how he got there. His chest tightened as he was barely able to take a breath. His pupils pinpointed as his vision was blurred to the point of being lost to him. By the time he started to convulse Jeremy had summoned the on duty nurse. Mentally he fell into darkness as they were moving him down to the infirmary, unaware of the doctors and nurses rushing around him trying to save his life.


End file.
